


the promises we make if we just hold on

by idkspookystuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut, fall out boy - Freeform, fucking to fall out boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was March in London and the weather had just started to get a little bit better. It still wasn’t deadly hot, but it wasn’t freeze-your-nipples-off cold either, for which Dan was very grateful. Patrick Stump’s voice blasted through his laptop speakers on the floor, American Beauty/American Psycho having been on repeat from the day that Dan had the entire album on pre-order. It was pretty damn loud and Dan could practically feel it in his blood as Phil straddled him on his bed, one hand tangled in his hair and the other up his boyfriend’s shirt and Dan could honestly care less about American beauties or American psychos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the promises we make if we just hold on

**Author's Note:**

> It feels so good to write again! Also, it's so sad that there's no fics about Dan and Phil fucking to Fall Out Boy. If you have a prompt you want me to write or you just wanna follow me bcs I'm cool, you can do that [ here ](http://choirboycas.tumblr.com)

It was March in London and the weather had just started to get a little bit better. It still wasn’t deadly hot, but it wasn’t freeze-your-nipples-off cold either, for which Dan was very grateful. Patrick Stump’s voice blasted through his laptop speakers on the floor, American Beauty/American Psycho having been on repeat from the day that Dan had the entire album on pre-order. It was pretty damn loud and Dan could practically feel it in his blood as Phil straddled him on his bed, one hand tangled in his hair and the other up his boyfriend’s shirt and Dan could honestly care less about American beauties or American psychos.

Dan couldn’t remember how long they had been at it, but it must have been a pretty long time. His lips were nearly bruised as Phil sucked them into his mouth again. His whole body felt like it was on fire, rather ironically, and he could barely stop himself from grinding up against his boyfriend.

“I’m in love with you,” Phil proclaimed softly as he pulled away. He ghosted his lips over Dan’s skin just as a rather chilly gust of air blew in through the window, but Dan could barely feel it. Phil ignited something within his bones that he had never known before. He never wanted to live without it again.

“I’m in love with you too,” Dan answered. Phil chuckled softly against his skin, and Dan was about to question it when he lightly nipped at Dan’s neck. _God_ , before he met Phil, he had always wondered if his neck would be sensitive during sex. The way he had mewled out when Phil left the first ever hickey to grace Dan’s neck had answered that question.

But 2009 was a long time ago, and the man straddling his neck wasn’t twenty-one anymore. He wasn’t as stick-figure thin as he had once been, and his droopy, emo, Justin Bieber-esque haircut had been cut shorter. Still, Dan thought he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He had no idea how he had been so lucky as to have Phil Lester for six years. And he knew that Phil felt the same about him.

Dan must have spaced out or something because he felt Phil tap his hip, looking up at his boyfriend through his messed up hair and pink cheeks and lips bruised red and eyes blown wide. “What were you thinking about?” Phil asked quietly, the beginning notes of Jetpack Blues moving throughout the room.

“You,” Dan answered honestly, and maybe when he was eighteen or nineteen he would have blushed at the confession, but he was confident now as he moved out from under Phil and straddled him instead. Phil seemed content to go with it as he wrapped an arm around Dan’s waist, playing with the belt loops on his jeans.

“I would hope so,” Phil answered, pulling Dan down for another kiss. This kiss was softer, more loving, and they moved together with a practiced ease after years of being together. Dan made quick work of Phil’s button-up shirt and opened it, not bothering to take it off of him. He ran his hands down Phil’s chest lightly, stopping to play with the waistband of his jeans.

Phil pulled away from the kiss for long enough to get Dan’s shirt up and over his head, throwing it to some corner of the room before kissing him again. Dan unbuttoned Phil’s jeans easily, and tried to pull them off, frowning when he couldn’t. He pulled away from the kiss, pouting at his boyfriend. Phil laughed and kissed him sweetly before pulling his own jeans off and making quick work of Dan’s.

And then they were kissing again, both boys just in their boxers, heat coursing through their veins as they moved against each other. Dan slowly grinded down against Phil, the friction delicious every time he slid along Phil’s length, barely contained by his boxers and achingly hard. Dan pulled away from the kiss, and flushed before sheepishly admitting, “I don’t want to come like this.”

Phil chuckled at his boyfriend’s shyness, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him steady, “Then how do you want to come?” Dan barely had time to think as Phil ran his hand up his inner thigh, so achingly close to where Dan wanted him before moving back down. He was such a tease.

“I want to come with you inside me.” Phil growled softly, possessively before flipping Dan onto his back. Dan was so glad that Phil had started going to the gym. They were the same size now and he knew that it was harder for Phil to flip him over than it had been when he was nineteen.

Phil slowly pulled Dan’s boxers down, throwing them somewhere across the room. He ran a dry finger around Dan’s rim and Dan shuddered at the feeling, the promise of something more if he could just be patient. Novocaine blasted through Dan’s laptop speakers, practically unheard by both boys as they moved against each other. Phil leaned over, _thankfully, he was pretty tall,_ and pulled Dan’s dresser open to find the bottle of lube stashed there. He pumped some onto his fingers before pushing one into Dan without warning.

Dan whined at the feeling, trying to fuck himself back onto Phil’s fingers. However, the older man’s hand held him steady so that all he could do was submit and feel. He cursed as Phil started slowly fucking him onto his finger. “Come on, Phil,” He hissed, “You’re not gonna break me.”

“Patience,” Phil breathed against Dan’s ear, but he pushed another finger into him anyway, feeling how Dan took it. He scissored Dan slowly, biting and kissing his neck to distract him from the burn. But Dan didn’t want to be distracted. The burn felt absolutely delicious.

Finally, Phil pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. He knew that Dan would complain about that later, but right at the moment, he could care less. Phil pulled his own boxers off quickly, throwing them off the bed. He ran a hand down his length and groaned at the feeling. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and quickly spread it on his cock before positioning himself at Dan’s entrance, “You feel okay?”

“Fuck, yeah, just do it,” Dan moaned out, trying to fuck himself back onto Phil’s cock. Phil grabbed Dan’s hip to keep him steady before slowly sinking into his boyfriend. Dan whined at the initial feeling, burying his head into a pillow. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a minute, Phil was buried all the way inside Dan, Favorite Record playing on Dan’s laptop speakers.

Phil gave Dan a second to adjust, and Dan knew that he was waiting for him to move before Phil would actually start to fuck him like he wanted. He gave an experimental roll of his hips and moaned out loudly. Phil took that as a cue that it was okay to move and started slowly thrusting into him, enjoying the tight feeling.

Both boys were moaning and whining and they knew that neither of them were going to last very long, but that didn’t matter. Phil took Dan’s hand as he thrusted into him, ever thrust grinding Dan down against the mattress and causing amazing friction. Dan wouldn’t give this up for anything in the world. He loved Phil more than he had ever loved anyone ever.

Immortals started to play as Phil whispered in Dan’s ear, “I’m close, do you think you could come for me?” Dan nodded, and was about to wrap a hand around his cock when Phil’s hand snaked around his stomach, beating him to it. He stroked Dan to the rhythm of his thrusts and it felt amazing.

Dan felt a familiar coiling and burning in his stomach, his whole body tightening and he was about to warn Phil, but it seemed that his boyfriend was always one step ahead of him as he whispered, “Go ahead, come for me.”

Dan came, screaming into Phil’s hand as Patrick Stump proclaimed, _We could be immortals._


End file.
